Where Do Babies Come From?
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: Seto has always been honest with his little brother, Mokuba. But can he remain honest when Mokuba asks the dreaded question, "Where do babies come from?"


Where Do Babies Come From?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Summary: Seto has always been honest with his little brother, Mokuba. But can he remain honest when Mokuba asks the dreaded question, "Where do babies come from?"  
  
Authoress Note:  
  
This is a little fic I got the idea for when I drew a picture of Seto and Mokuba, with the younger Kaiba asking THE question. If this fic goes over well, I may continue other fanfics starring the brothers.  
  
Other Notes:  
  
"Speech"  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
---------------------  
  
Mokuba ran as fast as he could down the hall of the mansion. Sliding as he turned a sharp corner. He held the captured prize close to his chest as he dove under the living room coffee table.  
  
His pursuer, his older brother, Seto Kaiba raced into the room. Blue eyes swept the area, a grin appeared on his face as he caught sight of one of Mokuba's socked feet under the coffee table. He whistled idly, pretending to walk off in another direction, in reality he stood just out of Mokuba's sight. His sharp ears picked up the stifled giggle.  
  
Mokuba clapped a hand over his mouth, if Seto heard him, the game would be over. He waited another moment, just to be sure that Seto had left to search another room. He emerged from his hiding spot. Good, no sign of Seto. He was about to run off again when two powerful arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him effortlessly from the ground. Mokuba let out an undignified squeak of fright.  
  
"Gotcha!" Seto's voice wasn't its usual growl, it was warm and cheerful. He only used that tone with Mokuba.  
  
"Gah! Unhand me!" Mokuba squirmed in his brother's firm but gentle grip. After a few futile attempts, he feigned surrender and slumped in Seto's arms.  
  
"I'll unhand you as soon as you unhand that remote control, kid." Seto laughed as he carried his small burden to the couch. Dumping Mokuba unceremoniously onto the cushions before seating himself.  
  
Mokuba sat up, giving Seto a mock-glare, "You pounce on me, then drop me, and yet you expect me to just hand you this great treasure of channel changing powers?" He raised an eyebrow, doing his best to imitate Seto's infamous annoyed looks.  
  
Seto chuckled, "Oh, forgive my imputence, Great Keeper of the Remote." He bowed to Mokuba, pretending to grovel and beg.  
  
The second Seto let his guard down, Mokuba launched his attack. He jumped on Seto so suddenly it sent both tumbling over the arm of the couch.  
  
Mokuba tickled his big brother mercilessly before Seto finally gave in, tears of mirth streaming down his face "Okay okay, you win! Just don't kill me!" He ruffled Mokuba's hair playfully. "Well, you won. It's your choice on what we watch." He climbed to his feet and flopped down on the couch.  
  
Mokuba scrambled up beside him, turning the television on. He frowned slightly as he flipped through the channels, nothing good was ever on! One thousand channels and nothing! Sighing, he turned the TV off and tossed the remote on the table.  
  
Both brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Mokuba finally spoke up, "Uhh, Seto?"  
  
"Yea?" Came the sleepy reply.  
  
"I have a question. Can you answer it for me?"  
  
"Of course Mokuba, I could answer more questions then any of your teachers probably could." He laughed.  
  
"Okay. Well, you have to tell the truth okay?"  
  
Seto sat up, fixing his younger brother with a confused look, "Have I ever lied to you?" He smirked, answering his own question, "No, never. Now ask away, kid."  
  
Mokuba scratched his black hair, "Where do babies come from?"  
  
That definitely caught Seto off guard. His eyes went wide, and he froze.  
  
"Big brother? You okay?" Mokuba cocked his head to the left. It was unusual for Seto to become stunned.  
  
Seto was in reality debating what to tell his brother, {Why did he ask that question? Of all questions! Okay. There's nothing I can change about the fact that he asked it, so doo I tell him the about the Stork? No! He's may be young, but he isn't stupid. That's something you tell an eight year old. Maybe the Birds & the Bees? Naw, that one's a little corny. So do I tell him the actual truth? And if so, how much of it?! Gah! This is so confusing! I'm no parent, this is a father or mother's job, not mine!}  
  
Well, that little conversation with himself lasted another minute...until Mokuba finally grew impatient and stormed out of the room, "Of course you don't answer me! I'm just a KID!"  
  
Seto clapped his hand over his face, "Dammit, look what I did!" He quickly got to his feet and followed Mokuba. He found the youngster in his room. He was seated on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest and glaring at the wall. Seto sighed and sat next to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba didn't even acknowledge Seto's presence, he chose to keep giving the wall dirty looks. Seto waved his hand in front of Mokuba's scowling face, "Hello? you alive in there?"  
  
Mokuba blinked, tears springing into his large brown eyes, "Big brother, how come whenever I ask anyone anything, all they say is 'You're to young' or 'You're too little to know about those things'? It's not fair!"  
  
Seto sighed, "Being young isn't easy Mokuba, but believe me. It doesn't get easier." He hugged Mokuba's small frame close, "But I won't ever, ever tell you that you are too young to know something. If you really wish to learn something, just ask me. 'kay?"  
  
Mokuba blinked up at his brother, "Really? You mean it? You won't lie or tell me to ask you when I'm older or anything?" He smiled and wiped the tears out of his eyes.  
  
Seto nodded, smiling. Mokuba laughed and curled up closer to his beloved brother, "Okay, then tell me where babies come from."  
  
"Well, let's see. A baby is made when a mother and father really love each other. That's all it takes. Love."  
  
"Seriously?" Mokuba gave Seto a skeptical look.  
  
"Yea, there are some other details, but you really don't need to know about that right now." Seto chuckled, "Plus it would probably gross you out. most of its about cooties and kissing."  
  
Mokuba frowned in disgust"Gross! All right, I definitelywon't ask about that. But I do have another question."  
  
"Fire away." Seto's tone was nonchalant. He could handle any question now!  
  
"What's 'The Talk' that parents always talk about?"  
  
Seto grimaced, {Okay, almost any question....}  
  
Koneko Tsuki: That's all! I hope you enjoyed it It was a lot of fun to write, although it's short. Please review!  
  
Mokuba: puppy dog eyes Please please review! 


End file.
